


Kismepissed

by captorashi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Desperation, I AM A BEACON OF SIN, M/M, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8926750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captorashi/pseuds/captorashi
Summary: Eridan and Sollux have a holding contest. It goes about as well as you'd expect.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually supposed to be for erisol week and omovember, but then real life happened. It was perfect, too - quadrant hell and a holding contest as prompts for the same day. Too bad this is 6 weeks late. Whoops.

Pressing your legs together, you fumble for the key that would let you into your hive to take the piss you lowkey really need right now. Finally, you find the key and unlock the door. But of course, right as you hear that satisfying click,  _ he _ has to show up.

“Hey, fishfuck, looks like we got here at the same time,” Sollux greets.

“I’m not in the mood for this right now, Sol. I’ve gotta use the gaper real quick, and then we can continue with whatever bullfuckery you want with me,” you snap.

“Oh, like  _ hell _ you’re using it before me. I’ve gotta take a piss bigger than all the oceans you’ve ever  _ lived _ in, ED.”

“I can use it before you if i get there faster than you,” you tease, starting to sprint towards the ablution block.

“Oh, it’s  _ on, _ bulgedweller,” he says, taking off right behind you.

With Sollux right beside you for almost the entire way, the pair of you reach the door at the same time. There, it’s a frantic squabble as you struggle against each other for the doorknob.

“Outta my way, shitsucker, I gotta fuckin’ pee!” you yell, gritting your teeth as you push your body against Sollux.

“And- you think- I  _ don’t?” _ Sollux labors, using all of his energy to fight you off. His psionics spark briefly from the effort and  _ oh fuck this is starting to get pretty hot. _ Damn blackrom.

Still, you continue your endeavor against Sollux so your bladder doesn’t give up against your piss. Then, suddenly:

“Hey, ED.”

“If you’re tryin’ to distract me so you can use the gaper, it ain’t gonna work,” you say, shoving against Sollux.

“No, I was actually going to say…” He trails off.

“What are ya so embarrassed about? Whatever it is, it has to be more productive than… whatever the fuck we’ve been doing.”

“Well, I was thinking…” He collects himself. “I was thinking a good way to test who  _ really  _ has to go worse would be for us to hold it until one of us pisses ourselves.”

“That’s… wow.” You can’t deny your thrill at the possibility of telling everyone all the juicy details of Sollux pissing his pants because of a competition  _ he _ proposed.

“If you say no, I’ll even let you go first. This was probably a stupid-”

“It’s only stupid because you’re the one that’s gonna fuckin’ piss yourself,” you boast.

“That means you’re gonna do this, right?”

“Of  _ course _ I’m gonna do this!” you exclaim. “How can I miss a chance to see the oh so high and mighty Sollux Hacktor degrade himself to such a level that he pisses his pants uncontrollably like a wiggler?”

“I thought you’d say something like that. Eheheh.”

“So what do ya wanna do while we wait?”

“How about having some nasty hatesnogs?” Sollux suggests.

“Shit. Damn. Yes.”

“Our little fight got you riled up, huh?”

“Shut up and kiss me already,” you say impatiently.

And so he does, attacking you with the most fervor you’ve seen in a long time. Your tongues meet, and then your lips, and then you bite down on Sollux’s lower lip, drawing blood and a moan out of him.

“I’m gonna fucking win, and you’ll be sorry you ever suggested this,” you breathe into his mouth. “You’re gonna humiliate yourself, and I’ll film it for everyone on Alternia to see, for everyone in the universe to see Sollux Captor piss himself like a wiggler because he got cocky.”

“You know that’s some trolls’ fetish, right?” Sollux retorts.

You take a venture. “Is that why you suggested this?”

This earns you a yank to your hair. “Perhaps.”

You decide not to press the subject further, as your bladder has decided to pick now to remind you it exists. You grit your teeth against the need until it subsides, noticing Sollux getting more erratic in his movements.

“You gonna piss yourself soon?”

“I don’t know. Maybe,” Sollux says. “Hey, quick question: Do you have that fetish? I mean, you seem awfully fixated on the prospect of me pissing my pants.”

“What the fuck- NO, SOLLUX, I DON’T HAVE A PISS FETISH- I just wanna see you get knocked down a few pegs, asshole.”

He sighs. “It’s a real shame, then.” He smirks.

“Of fucking course.” You roll your eyes. “Of course you’re into it.”

“Why do you think I suggested this, coral for brains?”

“You’re fucking disgusting, you know that, right?”

“Yeah, I know,” he gloats.

God. You hate how he always just agrees with your insults. You start kissing him again, yanking his head away from you as you drag your teeth along his lip. Smashing your faces together, you resume your sloppy makeouts, the pissblood seeming to be into this just as much as you. Maybe even more so, as his hips are now rutting against your thigh.

You feel something warm and wet suddenly hit your leg.

“Eridan, I-  _ oh fuck-” _ more piss flows into the fabric of your pants, leaving a visible wet stain.

_ “Sollux, _ you’re making me-  _ nnngh” _ Your plea is cut off as this newfound desperation makes your thighs clamp around Sollux’s leg.

“Eridan. Eridan Eridan Eridan Eri- _ mmmmphh-” _ he moans into your mouth as piss gushes onto you. The accident - if it can even be  _ called _ an accident - makes you leak a little yourself, letting out a pained whine at the sensation. Sollux continues to attack you with passion, his bulge now beginning to squirm against you in the wetness.

_ “Fuck this feels so fucking good it feels so good,” _ he mutters in between rounds of smacking his lips against yours. His arousal is contagious, and you soon find yourself moaning into his embrace.

Then you realize.

“Wait.”

Sollux makes an aggravated noise. “What is it, Eridan?”

“I won.”

“And?”

“Let go of me so I can use the gaper, because I still  _ really _ have to go, so if you’ll  _ EXCUSE _ me-”

He interrupts you with a smirk. “Did you  _ really _ think I was gonna play fair at this little game?”

Before you can ask what he means, you find yourself pinned to the wall with his psionics, legs spread apart. Finding yourself with no means to hold your piss other than sheer willpower, you let out a cry of agony.

“Let me  _ GO, _ Sol, I’ve been holding it all day and I won’t last long with you torturing me like this!”

“Yeah, that’s kind of the fucking point,” Sollux chides. “You know, you can safeword out of this if you want.”

“And admit defeat? Not a fucking chance!” you boast.

“Eheheh. That’s what I thought you’d say.”

A leak spurts into your trousers and you start to regret your excessive pride, the pride that’s about to be soiled along with your pants. Sollux slowly saunters closer to you, placing his hand gently on your abdomen. You tremble, both from anticipation and from the strain of holding a day’s worth of piss.

Sollux hisses into your ear. “Just piss for me, Eridan. I know it hurts, and I can make it hurt a lot more,” he threatens, pressing ever so slightly on your overextended bladder. You try to attack him, but to no avail; he has you securely bound with his psionics. He bites your fin, making you leak even more from the shock. “No sign of giving in, huh?” he taunts. “Guess you give me no choice.”

He shoves the palm of his hand into your stomach, increasing your urgency tenfold. You let out a choked cry as the last of your willpower diminishes, your pants getting drenched in fluid. Sollux’s eyes glaze over in obvious pleasure as piss pours over the both of you. Your knees going weak from relief, you close your eyes and let out a sigh, finding pleasure of your own in this strange situation. A little too much pleasure, perhaps, as your bulge starts squirming in your pants.

“Are you  _ sure _ you’re not into piss?” Sollux teases. “Because that wiggly looks an awful lot like you’re into piss.”

“I don’t know  _ why _ that’s happening, but I  _ do _ know I want you to help me take care of it,” you say.

“Nah, I think I’ll head in the ablution block,” he says. “My pants are getting cold and gross, and not just from piss, if you catch my drift.”

“Disgusting,” you say.

Still, you can’t deny that this was certainly an experience you’ll never forget, and maybe some of it  _ was _ pretty enjoyable. As you shove your hand into your soaked pants, you swear that you’ll eventually get Sollux back for this. But for now, you have a little something to take care of.


End file.
